UCHIHA YANG DITUKAR
by RadnaRadno
Summary: Summary : Setega apa seorang Uchiha Itachi menukar adiknya sendiri ?
1. Chapter 1

**"****UCHIHA YANG DITUKAR"**

**Rating : T **

**Genre : Family, Humor, Parody.**

**Disclaimer : Masashi Kishimoto-san.**

**UYD by RadnaRadno **

**Warning : OOC, AU, TYPO, GAK JELAS, JAYUS, GARING, ANEH, KALO BACA BAYAR (Kakuzu mode on) . Mohon review nya ya **

**Summary : Setega apa seorang Uchiha Itachi menukar adiknya sendiri ? **

**"Uchiha Yang Ditukar"**

**Uchiha Itachi POV : **

Namaku Uchiha Itachi, anak pertama dari Fugaku dan Mikoto Uchiha, klan paling Te-O-Pe di Konoha.

Sebagai anak pertama yang dibanggakan tentu saja aku senang, tapi sekarang kesenanganku berubah menjadi kenangan.

Itu semua disebabkan satu hal!

Mikoto Uchiha a.k.a Kaa-San ku hamil, iya hamil H-A-M-I-L alias bunting!

Sungguh aku shock mendengarnya.

Terlebih lagi kata Tou-San hasil pencampuran sel telur dan sperma itu adalah eksperimen terhebat dalan percobaan mutasi gen klan Uchiha.

Karena sebelumnya klan Uchiha pernah bereksperimen mencampur gen Leonardo di Caprio dan Mpok Laela Sari, dan menghasilkan suatu produk baru yakni, AKU!

Ya, aku Uchiha Itachi!

Maka dari itu sekarang kalian semua tahu kan alasan darimana kudapat wajah tampan tapi berkeriputku ini.

Semenjak itu Tou-San menjadi lebih selektif dalam memilih gen, walaupun katanya aku ini produk gagal yang tidak gagal, err~ entahlah apa maksudnya itu.

Tapi tetap saja aku merasa Tou-San kurang puas denganku .

Yah, inilah nasib pria tampan yang salah mutasi gen.

Kali ini kata Tou-San dia sudah mencampur perpaduan gen sempurna antara TOM CRUISE dan NATALIE PORTMAN.

Tadinya Tou-San mau mencampur dengan gen LADY GAGA agar kelak hasilnya bisa menjadi FashionSetter di Konoha yang unmode ini.

Tapi Tou-San mengurungkannya karena desas-desus yang kudengar Lady GaGa itu transfomasi dari bences Taman Lawang yang dulunya bernama Neeji Hyuuga, yang juga seorang bintang iklan sampo "KELIR".

Karena dia ingin eksis maka dia meminta bantuan Mama Lemon untuk mengubahnya menjadi 100% Ladies.

Hn, stop talk about Neeji Hyuuga eh Lady Gaga, back to story..

Intinya Tou-San dan Kaa-san sudah terlihat sangat bahagia melihat hasil mutasi gen mereka berhasil tercampur dengan rata, setelah Kaa-San meminjam mixer milik si sekseh Mparah Ku'in.

Mereka berharapa agar kelak anak yang lahir ini akan menjadi Agen Rahasia seperti Tom Cruise di pilem "_Mission Impossible_" atau Balerina seperti Natalie Portman di "_Black Swan_".

Kata Tou-San "Lumayan boo' klan kita ntar bisa rame-rame ngeksis di _red carpet_" Yang ternyata di angguki oleh Mbah Madara, Om Obito, dan Shisui Uchiha. Pliiss deh mereka kan udah bercinta sama malaikat surga masiih aja minta ngeksis di FanFic.

Jujur aku tidak mengerti apa tujuan Tou-San melakukan ini semua. Bahkan sebenarnya Tou-San sama sekali tidak mengenal siapa itu Tom Cruise atau Natalie Portman.

Dia hanya lihat gosip dari n!nsert Investigasi, investigasi para ninja gosip yang tayang setiap hari pukul 17.30 WIB (Waktu Itachi Baka) di Transnoha Tv.

Tou-San meminta Mbah Madara (ngeksis lagi nih tua bangke) agar menggunakan ninjutsunya untuk mendatangkan Tom dan Nat ke dimensi animasi dan melakukan pengambilan gen dari kedua bintang Hollywood itu (sebelum pulang Mbah Madara hampir mengambil kedua pasang mata Natalie Portman yang kata Mbah, LOVABLE banget, untung ga jadi).

Nah, setelah ditanam hasil pencampuran gen itu di dalam rahimnya, Kaa-San mulai menjaga tingkah lakunya dan pola makan.

Seperti contoh Kaa-San mendaftar menjadi anggota CIA.

Katanya agar kelak nanti bayi yang di kandungnya bisa menjadi agen rahasia yang terkenal.

Padahal tau gak sih CIA itu apa? CIA itu Curcolan Ibu Anak, ga nyambung kan?

Kata Kaa-San di CIA kita di ajarkan untuk menjaga rahasia dari curcolan ibu-ibu dan anak-anak se-Konoha, plis deeh Kaa-San..

Lalu Kaa-San sekarang suka mengidam makan foto artis! Karena katanya siapa tahu zat ketampanan yang tercetak di foto itu bisa memenuhi AKG (Angka Ke-zat Gantengan) bayi di dalam rahimnya.

Bukan ganteng yang di dapat nanti malah calon Otouto ku berubah menjadi kantong tinta printer injeksi !

Baiklah, kita coba berhenti membicarakan tentang calon Otouto ku, aku bored..

Kita coba bicara tentang aku, Uchiha Itachi.

Pria tampan berusia 4 tahun yang malang dan terluntang-luntung nasibnya karena akan mendapat adik baru.

Aku takut.. Sungguh taku .

Bagaimana nanti Kalau aku akan disingkirkan dari klan Uchiha? Klan paling awsome se-Konoha?

Secara UCHIHA getoo, tau UCHIHA' kan?

Unyu Cakep Handsome Imut Heroik dan Agresif-errr.

Bagaimana ini? Bagaimana ini? Bagaimana ini? (Itachi frustasi).

Eh readers bentar yee Itachong eh Itachi mo pake emPONDS-emPONDS anti ageing dulu biar ini keriput kagak makin panjang.

Bagaimanapun caranya, aku harus bisa membuat Tou-San dan Kaa-San tidak membuangku, HARUS!

**End of Itachi's POV**

**To Be Continued at Chap 2 :D**

Ehem ini fanfic pertama aku setelah selama ini menjadi silent reader, buat para senpai-senpai dan readers di fanfic mohon maaf ya kalau FF ini sama sekali ga mutu dan jelek banget,

aku nerima kritikan kok, tapi yg membangun yaa hehe mohon review nya ya :)

(EDISI EDIT ULANG :D)

remercier merci :)

- RadnaRadno -


	2. Chapter 2

**"****UCHIHA YANG DITUKAR"**

**Rating : T **

**Genre : Family, Humor, Parody.**

**Disclaimer : Masashi Kishimoto-san.**

**UYD by RadnaRadno **

**Warning : OOC, AU, TYPO, GAK JELAS, JAYUS, GARING, ANEH, KALO BACA BAYAR (Kakuzu mode on) . Mohon review nya ya **

**Summary : Setega apa seorang Uchiha Itachi menukar adiknya sendiri ? **

**"Uchiha Yang Ditukar"**

* * *

><p>Bagaimanapun caranya, aku harus bisa membuat Tou-San dan Kaa-San tidak membuangku, HARUS!<p>

* * *

><p>"Owe.. owe.. owe..." Suara bayi terdengar dari dalam kuburan yang ternganga itu.<p>

Tiba-tiba muncullah sesosok makhluk menye-eits! Stop deh readers, ini FF about Naruto kan kok nyambungnya ke anime Haku Mutter and Deidara Hallo's sih?

Sapa authornya nih, bakaa banget!

Oke back to story!

Suara bayi terdengar begitu merdu di RS Mountain Konozabeth yang elite dan tempatnya para koruptor Negara Api berobat dengan uang rakyat.

Sesosok pria dengan bibir overload (baca: Fugaku)

Sedang menunggu suster Tsunade berdada 'boing-boing', bodi semok dan ber-rok mini itu lewat *di gemplak mikoto*.

"Ini tuan uchiha, bayi mungil anda yang benar-benar ehm.. tam.. pan.."

"Hah? Kenapa wajah anda gugup suster? "

"Eh, ini silahkan tuaaan.."

(si suster langsung ngacir meninggalkan yang tampak seperti orang blo'on sambil menggendong bayinya.)

* * *

><p>"Nah, akhirnya setelah sekian lama ayah menunggumu akhirnya ayah bisa melihat wajah tam.. WHAT THE HELL'S HAPPENED? Apa'an nih? Kenapa ada batok kelapa di kasih ke gue? Blekok tu suster, ga bisa bedain antara Tom Cruise sama Squidward Tentacles ya?"<p>

"Ada apa Tou-San?" Itachi yang tampak kebingungan melihat ayahnya misuh-misuh ala Limp Biskuitzz.

"Itachi, i'm feeling so awful ! Lihat ini, Otouto mu.. dia.."

"Ada apa sih ay- Oh My Jashin-OMJ! Buntalan dosa darimana ini? Apa ini Tou-San?" (seru Itachi yang tiba-tiba dari Atheisme berubah menjadi pengikut DJ nya Hidan).

Di tempat lain..

"Tittit.. tuit.. tittit tuiiit.." JPS (Jashin's Penganut Searching-bahasanya mixed) berbunyi nyaring. DJ pun berwahyu pada Hidan,

"Dear Huni Buni Suitiih Hidan, nambah lagi nih satu pengikut kita! Jadi totalnya ada 2 orang yakni kau dan seorang pria kece(bur) yang barusan gabung"

"Oohh yunomisowel Jashin-Sama.." seru Hidan.

* * *

><p><strong>Back to RS Mountain Konozabeth<strong>

"I-Itachi.."

"Tou-San, sabarlah mungkin ini cobaanmu.. bagaimana kalau aku ceburkan buntalan dosa eh- Otouto ku ini ke kawah Chandradimuka yang menurut hasil googling ku katanya kawah itu bisa membuat orang jelek jadi ganteng kayak di Ramayana Departement Store eh Story itu loh.."

"Itachi.."

"Fugaku darliiing.." (suara ayang mikoto dari dalem kamar pasien)

"Y-ya mikoto chayank, ada apa?"

"Sini doong aku kan juga mau lihat anak kita.."

"I-iya.."

Akhirnya Itachi, Fugaku dan buntalan dosa eh bayi itu masuk ke kamar Mikoto.

"WHAT THE FUUUCK?" Raungan Mikoto mengalahkan raungan Gamabunta saat kelaparan .

Dia shock melihat ada Kappa*-Man (*sejenis makhluk mitos jepang yang rupanya sangat aneh) di pangkuannya.

* * *

><p><strong>FLASHBACK<strong>

"Ibu mikoto, bayinya saya bersihkan dulu ya"

"Iya Suster.."

Seorang Suster Keluar sambil menggendong bayi mikoto menuju tempat perawatan bayi yang baru lahir.

Dan disana sudah menunggu seorang pria kece(bur) yang ternyata adalah Uchiha Itachi.

"Suusteer..." Ujar Itachi manja sambil memberikan sentuhan nakal pada si suster (ckck uchiha mesum).

"E-eh iya, ada yang bisa saya bantu tuan?"

"Suster aku adalah kakak dari bayi yang kau kandung eh gendong itu, dan aku ingin mengabadikan momen hari pertama Otouto ku lahir.." kata Itachi (yang sambil naik kursi) mencium pipi si suster yang sudah nosebleed gara-gara dicium cowok kece(bur) itu.

"B .. baiklah silahkan masuk Uchiha-San.."

"Hn,"

Itachi masuk sambil membawa Canon DSLR nya (etdah si Itachi pan 4 taon, udah megang DSLR aja)

"Si.. silahkan tunggu disini.." ujar si suster sambil curi curi pandang ke Itachi (ini suster pedofil ya?)

Itachi pun duduk di kursi sebelah boks bayi yang bertuliskan :

**"Bayi Ny. Maito Gai & Tn. Hatake Kakashi"**

Dia terdiam.

'Gai dan Kakashi? Bukankah mereka.. laki laki?', batin Itachi.

Kalau soal yaoi Itachi sudah sering membaca di FanFic lain, tapi kali ini?

Bagian mana yang digunakan untuk ehm -melahirkan?

Karena penasaran Itachi melongok ke dalam boks itu, dan kemudian dia..

"WHAT THE!" teriak Itachi sambil menatap pada bayi yang ada di boks itu.

Rambutnya, matanya, da .. alisnya itu.. GAI BEGETEH!

Oh My Jashin-OMJ! Apa ini hasil kawin silang antara jounin paling ganteng se-Konoha dan paling norak se-Konoha?

Ikan Lohan pun kalah norak sama bayi ini..

Tapi.. melihat ke-'NORAK'an bayi ini, Itachi jadi punya ide brilian.

Ide yang akan mengubah hidupnya dan mengubah Tou-San dan Kaa-San nya!

Ini adalah ide kelas ABCDEFGHIJKLMNOPQRSTUVWXYZ yang digabung menjadi satu yakni ide 'ALFABET'!

Dia.. akan menukar Otouto nya yang asli dengan sarang lebah eh bayi ini!

Ya, inilah pilihannya!

Mau tidak mau Itachi harus mau..

Dia lelah dipanggil keriput lagi, dia lelah dibilang produk gagal yang tidak gagal..

Itachi Uchiha kau harus melakukannya!

**END OF FLASHBACK**

* * *

><p>Sementara itu di suatu kamar..<p>

"Kyaaaaa Kakashi-Kun lihat ini! Bayi kita tampan sekali yaaah.."

"Hn."

"Kyaaaa dia mirip sekali denganku.. wajahnya, hidungnya, rambutnya, alisnya.. kyaaa tidak sia-sia kau menghamiliku(?) Kakashi-Kun!"

"Ehm.. Maaf Gai, aku harus keluar sebentar," ujar Kakashi.

"Eh Kakashi-Kun mau kemanaaah?" Tanya Gai sambil merengek manja.

"Aku ada kencan dengan author FanFic ini, Radna-Chan"

"Apaaaaa?"

Dan begitulah drama pertukaran bayi ini berlalu tahun demi tahun..

* * *

><p><strong>TBC CHAP 3 :D<strong>

**terima kasih banyak sudah membaca FanFic amatiran ku ini :)**

**Mohon review ya, kritik juga boleh tapi yang membangun yaa hehe :)**

**Adios Amigos :)**

**- RadnaRadno -**


	3. Chapter 3

**"****UCHIHA YANG DITUKAR"**

**Rating : T **

**Genre : Family, Humor, Parody.**

**Disclaimer : Masashi Kishimoto-san.**

**UYD by RadnaRadno **

**Warning : OOC, AU, TYPO, GAK JELAS, JAYUS, GARING, ANEH, KALO BACA BAYAR (Kakuzu mode on) . Mohon review nya ya **

**Summary : Setega apa seorang Uchiha Itachi menukar adiknya sendiri ? **

**"Uchiha Yang Ditukar"**

Chap 3 "Uchiha Yang Ditukar": Ending.

Dan begitulah drama pertukaran bayi ini berlalu tahun demi tahun.

Uchiha Lee, 'adik' Itachi yang ditukarnya tumbuh menjadi seorang pria yang (sama sekali tidak) macho dan sangat ehm norak!

Dia yang diharapkan bisa mewarisi ehem.. 'ketampanan' Fugaku Uchiha, ternyata pekerjaannya hanya nonton TV dirumah dan berlatih memancing upil.

Dia hobi sekali menonton filemnya Bruce Lee dimana pria itu adalah inspirasi untuk nama 'indah'nya itu.

Kata Kaa-San nya ketika suatu hari Kaa-San sedang menonton NINDOVISION (saluran TV kabel rumah ninja anda~ promosi)

Kaa-San melihat ketampanan Bruce Lee yang 1000x Lebih baik dari Fugaku, karena itu dia menamakan bayinya Lee dengan harapan agar anaknya kelak bisa setampan Bruce Lee.

Tapi nyatanya?

What a far different!

Liat deh potongan nge-bob Kappa-Man nya itu, gayanya yang norak dan mirip Kamen Raider kebelet e'e dicampur Sailor Moon plus Senyum PepSasoriDent nya boo' kaga nahaaaan..

Tapi, jelas-jelas Lee berbeda dengan klan Uchiha yang lain, tapi kenapa Fuga-Miko tidak menyadari?

Mereka bodo atau memang bego sih?

Sementara itu Hatake Sasule eh Hatake Sasuke, anak hasil buah penghamilan(?) Kakashi dengan Gai tumbuh menjadi seorang pria tampan yang sangat berbakat.

Nama Sasuke sesungguhnya adalah Hatake Sasule, dimana Gai saat itu mendapat ide mencontek dari pemeran sebuah tayangan tv "OVJ" (Opera Vencinta Jashin) dimana salah satu pemainnya adalah Kang Sule yang berhasil memikat hati Gai pada pandangan pertama (dasar norak binti katarak!)

Akhirnya diputuskan Sasule menjadi nama anaknya.

Tapi saat Gai dan Kakashi mencatat akta kelahiran di Catatan Sipil Konoha, rupanya sang admin salah ketik menjadi Hatake Sasuke.

Karena huruf 'K' dan 'L' pada mesin ketik berdekatan dan itu tidak bisa di ganggu gugat.

Jika ingin memakai nama Sasule itu artinya Gai dan Kakashi harus mempunyai anak lagi.

Sedangkan ketika Gai memohon pada Kakashi untuk menghamilinya lagi, Kakashi sudah siap dengan Raikiri.

Konon, ketampanan dan kehebatan Hatake Sasuke menurun dari ayahnya, Hatake Kakashi yang sangat melegenda sebagai Copy Nin Sharingan no Kakashi.

Tapi, jangan pernah mengatakan Sasuke mirip ayahnya di hadapan Gai. Karena menurutnya Sasuke sangat mirip 360 derajat dengan ibunya- yakni Gai sendiri (padahal sampai saat ini author pun masih bingung antara Kakashi dan Gai, mana yang ayah dan mana yang ibu? mereka berdua kan sama-sama punya (tiiit-sensor) *no, ini bukan rated M!*

Sebagai keturunan Copy Ninja Sharingan no Kakashi, Sasuke setiap hari diberi misi oleh ayahnya yakni menjadi penjaga usaha Foto Copy Ry* 100 per-lembar (Ry: Ryo) dan usaha Saringan Segala Macam Kotoran yang Membandel.

Namanya juga Usaha Copy Ninja Sharingan, jadi pekerjaannya tak jauh dari mesin Foto Copy dan Saringan.

Ckck nista sekali pekerjaanmu nak..

(Ehem readers, sepertinya author terpenggal pedang Kusanagi)

**Kediaman Klan Uchiha **

"Huni buni Nii-San, jalan yuk,.." ajak Lee pada 'kakak'nya, Itachi.

"Tidak!" tegas Itachi.

"Tapi Nii-San, aku jarang ketemu Nii-San yang sekarang sibuk jadi ketua babu eh ANBU!" rayu Lee genit-genit manis manja.

Itachi melotot pada adiknya,

'Sial, ngimpi apa gue semalem punya otouto macem dia ini? Siapa yang bikin sih?'

(Lah lupa kan sendirinya yang nuker, dasar pria keriputan!)

"Nii-San.."

"Hn."

"A-aku .. aku cin.. ta padamu Nii-San..."

(emang like son like mother, remind real mothernya Lee kan Gai!)

"WHAT THE? Heh bakso pingpong inget aku ini siapa, enak aja main suka! Gue gak yaoi bego! Gue masih demen sama si author cute FanFic ini!"

"Tapi Nii-San.."

SRIINGG tiba-tiba Lee sudah ada di dimensi lain.

"Huwaaa jurus apa ini? Kyaaa Nii-San _cool _bangeeet, makin cinta deeh eyke sama ntu Nii-San cutee~"

**Ditempat lain, di kediaman Hatake.**

"Sasuke, tolong bantu ayah antarkan foto kopian ini ke kediaman Uchiha-San.."

"Tidak mau." jawab Sasuke datar.

"Yo! Sasuke kenapa kau ini? Tidak biasanya kau menolak permintaan ayah.." Kakashi heran dengan jawaban anaknya itu.

"Aku tidak mau kesana ayah, disana ada Uchiha Lee." Jawab Sasuke datar.

"Lalu?" Tanya Kakashi masih kebingungan.

"Aku takut," jawab anak lelaki tercintanya itu.

"Takut pada apa? Apa kau pernah berbuat salah padanya?"

"Tidak." Jawab Sasuke singkat.

"Lalu apa yang kau takutkan?" desak Kakashi.

"Aku takut dia akan menyaingi ketampananku Tou-San." Jawab Sasuke datar.

"Heh?" Kakashi pun Sweatdropped mendengar jawaban anak lelaki satu-satunya ini.

(author + readers pun sweatdropped. Pliis deeh Sasuke, semua orang juga tau cakepan elo kemana-mana daripada si Kappa-Man itu.)

Akhirnya dengan rayuan maut Kakashi yang di pelajari dari Icha Icha Tactics versi Yaoi(?) dia berhasil merayu Sasuke agar mau mengantarkan foto kopian ke rumah Uchiha.

**SKIP TIME**

"Privet Drive no. 4, distrik Uchiha, ini dia rumahnya." Sasuke tiba di depan gerbang rumah keluarga Fugaku Uchiha.

Dia berjalan mendekati pintu dan menekan bel yang ada di hadapannya.

"Assalamu'alaikum Atook Took Atook.." terdengar bunyi bel keluarga Uchiha dengan rekaman suara Lee menggunakan Toa Masjid Istiqlal.

"Hn bel yang aneh." Batin Sasuke.

KRIEEETT

Pintu gerbang berlambang kipas itu pun terbuka.

"Siapa?" tanya seorang pria dengan bibir overloadnya.

"Saya Hatake Sasuke dari jasa Copy Nin Sharingan no Kakashi, mengantarkan pesanan anda Uchiha-San." Ujar Sasuke ramah.

"Masuklah, tunggulah di dalam . Letakkan foto kopian itu di meja tamu, akan ku ambilkan uangnya," jawab Fugaku.

"Baik." Sasuke pun masuk dan akhirnya duduk di ruangtamu keluarga Uchiha.

Dia memandang sekeliling, 'Besar sekali rumah ini' batinnya.

Pandangannya pun berhenti pada sebuah foto keluarga berukuran besar yang terpampang di atas sofa besar.

Dia berjalan dan mengamati foto itu.

Disana ada Fugaku-Itachi-Mikot -dan Lee.

'Sial, apa kubilang.. Ketampanan Uchiha Lee benar-benar bisa mengalahkanku' batin Sasuke.

"Itu foto keluarga kami.." Sebuah suara dalam dan berat mengagetkan lamunan Sasuke.

"Eh-ano Uchiha-San, maafkan kelancanganku," ujar Sasuke gugup.

"Tidak apa-apa, Hatake Sasuke apa kau melihat anak berbaju hijau itu?" Tanya Fugaku.

"I-iya Uchiha-San," jawab Sasuke.

"Dia Lee, anak keduaku. Sudah seharian dia di dimensi lain, akibat ulah kakaknya Itachi yang menggunakan Mangekyou Sharingan untuk membuang adiknya ke dimensi lain. Sementara dia lupa dan tidak mengembalikan adiknya, dan malah pergi menjalankan misi ANBU nya. Lee kami yang malang.."

"Sha-Sharingan? Ma-maksud anda yang ini Uchiha-San?"

Dan Sasuke pun mengaktifkan bola mata merahnya..

**-UCHIHA YANG DITUKAR-**

Di ruangtamu keluarga Fugaku Uchiha, tampaklah seorang anak lelaki berusia 14 tahun dan seorang pria dengan bibir overload sedang terkejut dan saling pandang satu sama lain..

(pandangan pertama awal aku berjumpa seerrr..)

"K-kau.."

"Inikah Sharingan yang anda maksud Uchiha-San?"

"Bagaimana kau.."

"Ayahku juga punya, tapi hanya sebelah mata saja.. sedangkan milikku keduanya berubah.."

"Ti-tidak mungkin.." ucap Fugaku bingung .

Fugaku sudah sering mendengar tentang cerita Sharingan no Kakashi yang di BELI nya (bukan beri) dari salah satu klan Uchiha yang paling autis, Obito Uchiha. Dengan sebuah lolipop seharga Ry 500.

Sungguh cerita yang sangat tragis bagi semua Shinobi Konoha, bahkan ketika kematian Obito yang di karenakan tersedak batangan lolipopnya itu, semua Shinobi dan Kunoichi Konoha menangis di hadapan makam Obito karena memang Obito masih memiliki tunggakan utang terbanyak pada masing-masing Shinobi dan Kunoichi.

Tak terkecuali Kakashi yang berniat membeli Sharingan sebelahnya tapi yah keburu Obito tewas..

Sungguh sebuah kehilangan yang besar bagi Konoha.

Fugaku maklum jika Kakashi memiliki Sharingan karena dia membelinya, tapi Sasuke?

Bocah ini.. membeli dari siapa dia?

Tidak mungkin Sharingan milik Kakashi akan menurun ke anaknya, karena dia bukan keturunan Uchiha.

Apa mungkin si bodoh Lee yang menjual Sharingannya?

Karena sudah lewat masa Aqil Baghligh tapi dia masih tidak bisa membangkitkan Sharingannya..

"Dari siapa kau mendapatkannya nak?" tanya Fugaku pada Sasuke.

"Mendapatkan? Aku tidak mendapatkan dari siapa-siapa Uchiha-San." Jawab Sasuke polos.

"Lalu?" Tanya Fugaku bingung.

"Aku memperoleh bola mata ini ketika-" Sasuke terdiam, tiba tiba pipinya merona.

"Ketika apa?"

"Ketika Aku mengintip ibuku mandi.." jawab Sasuke sangat POLOS.

"WHAT?" Fugaku terkejut, dia berpikir 'ibu anak ini adalah Maito Gai, kenapa.. anak setampan ini mengintip ibunya yang hemaprodit itu?'.

"A-aku membangkitkan nya ketika mengintip ibu mandi, saat itu aku sedang ada di celah-celah ventilasi kamar mandi. Karena tidak kelihatan, aku menggunakan mikroskop untuk mengintip ibu . Tapi- sialnya mikroskop ku jatuh, Lalu.." Sasuke terdiam .

"Lalu?"

"Ibuku terkejut dan menyiram ventilasi dengan air panas, dan mengenai mataku.. Semenjak saat itulah Sharingan ini bangkit, dan aku mulai sering mempergunakannya untuk-"

"Untuk apa nak? " desak Fugaku.

"Untuk mengintip ibuku mandi.." jawab sasuke polos.

Fugaku speechless dia tidak menyangka ada cara membangkitkan Sharingan dengan begitu mudah, tapi hei ini Sharingan bukan Byakugan yang notabene untuk melihat jarak jauh. Sharingan kan untuk melihat gerakan musuh sebelum diserang..

Fugaku makin heran.

"Tou-San.. aku pulang"

terdengar suara Itachi masuk dari arah pintu depan.

"Oh Tou-San ada tamu ya, lanjutkan saja ngobrolnya," ujar Itachi yang melihat ayahnya sedang bersama dengan seorang anak lelaki seusia Lee dihadapannya, tapi dia sangat terkejut begitu dilihatnya mata anak lelaki itu memiliki Sharingan level satu.

Dia hendak bertanya, tapi sepertinya ayahnya sudah mengetahui apa yang ada di benaknya

"Dia ini adalah Hatake Sasuke, anak dari Hatake Kakashi dan Maito Gai. Dan dia..."

"Dia memiliki Sharingan.." jawab Itachi masih terkejut.

'Ja-jadi ini Otouto ku yang asli! Yang aku tukar dahulu, Oh My Jashin dia... GANTEEEENG BANGEEEETT! aduuh matanya, kulitnya , wajahnya, hidungnya, bibirnya eh- tapi kenapa rambutnya mirip pantat ayam gitu? Ah masa goblok deh.. Jadi ini Otouto ku.. Dia tumbuh menjadi pria hampir sempurna -kecuali pantat ayam nya itu. Apakah ini keajaiban gen Tom Cruise dan Natalie Portman? Untung aku tukar dia, kalau tidak dia.. akan mengancam posisiku sebagai coverboy 'HAPES NYAZZAR' batin Itachi.

"Itachi.. kau kenapa?" Tanya ayahnya yang bingung melihat Itachi mematung.

"Ti-tidak Tou-San.. Aku hanya-"

"Ya, aku juga berfikiran sama denganmu.. Aku heran darimana anak ini mendapatkan Sharingannya. Dan.. terjawab sudah mengapa adikmu Lee tidak bisa membangkitkan Sharingannya, bisa jadi Lee sudah menjual ilmu Sharingannya pada.. bocah Hatake ini.." kata Fugaku.

"UCHIHA-SAN!" Sasuke berteriak pada Fugaku.

"AKU TIDAK PERNAH MEMBELI SHARINGAN INI DARI SIAPAPUN! INI ADALAH MURNI SHARINGAN YANG KU BANGKITKAN DENGAN KEKUATANKU SENDIRI!"

Sasuke berteriak pada Fugaku dan berjalan menjauhi kedua Uchiha yang kini terdiam tanpa kata.

**-UCHIHA YANG DITUKAR-**

"I-itachi cepat kembalikan adikmu dari dimensi Mangekyou Sharinganmu!" perintah Fugaku tiba-tiba pada anak sulungnya.

"My Jashin! Aku lupa Lee ada di dimensi lain.." ucap Itachi sambil menepuk jidatnya.

SRIINGG

Itachi mengaktifkan Mangekyou-nya dan mengembalikan 'adiknya' ke dunia nyata.

"A-aku di-dimana ini?" tanya Lee agak bingung karena dia tadi sedang berada di Black Pearl, kapal milik kapten Jack Sparrow dan menjadi cleaning service, tiba tiba dia ada dihadapan Tou-San dan Lovely Nii-San nya.

"Lee, ayah ingin bicara denganmu!"

**-UCHIHA YANG DITUKAR-**

Lee mengikuti ayahnya ke halaman rumah keluarga Uchiha.

Tiba-tiba dia melihat ayahnya membawa sapu lidi, dan sejurus kemudian ayahnya- menyapu halaman eh bukan!

Ayahnya menyabet pantat seksi Lee.

"Anak kurang ajar! Tak tau diuntung! Kapan kau menjual Sharinganmu itu eh?" Fugaku berteriak lantang pada Lee disaksikan Itachi.

"Ta-tapi Tou-San, aku ti-tidak pernah menjual Sharingan, Jangankan menjual, membangkitkan saja aku belum tentu bisa.."

"Apa kau bilang?"

"A-aku sudah periksa pada dokter mata Kadal, Tou-san. Tapi katanya aku tidak akan bisa membangkitkan Sharinganku, karena aku memang tidak memiliki Sharingan!"

"A-apa maksudmu itu Lee?" Fugaku kaget mendengar jawaban anak bungsunya itu.

"Tou-San.. Aku tidak mempunyai Sharingan!" tegas Lee pada ayahnya.

"Ti-tidak mungkin! Semua keturunan asli klan Uchiha pasti mempunyai Sharingan! Tidak mungkin tidak, kecuali-" Fugaku tak tega melanjutkan kata-katanya.

"Kecuali apa Tou-San?"

"Kecuali.. Kau bukan anakku Lee." kata Fugaku dingin dengan wajah khas Uchiha-nya.

(ehem emang bukan kan? lah Itachi Sasuke juga bukan, pan mereka hasil rekayasa genetika, piye pak Fugaku iki)

Bagai tersambar Kirin, Raikiri dan Chidori Nagashi Lee jatuh terduduk lemas mendengar perkataan ayahnya itu. Hilang sudah semangat masa muda-mu nak..

"Dheg! "

Jantung Itachi berdegup kencang, bukan karena mendengar perkataan Fugaku pada Lee tapi karena ia melihat kecantikan author hehe ngaco!

Itachi gugup.

Bagaimana ini? Bagaimana kalau Tou-San mengetahui kalau dia-lah yang menukar Otouto nya?

"Itachi, Lee kalian berdua ikut ayah!" ujar Fugaku yang ternyata sudah stand by dengan Lamborghini Aventador-nya .

"Tou-San, kita mau kemana?" tanya Itachi.

"Ke rumah Hatake Kakashi." jawab Fugaku sambil ngebut ala Mikael Sumaker..

**SKIIIIPPPP**

CIITT KLONTANG KLONTANG JEDUAK JEBUAR BLUUMM

Bunyi Lamborghini Fugaku menabrak mesin foto kopi Kakashi yang akhirnya meledak.

"Ada apa ini?" Kakashi kaget tapi tetap dengan gaya cool-nya.

"Dimana Hatake Sasuke?" teriak Fugaku pada Kakashi.

"Dia sedang di belakang, membersihkan WC." sahut Kakashi santai.

(aduh mas Sasuke, gak elit deh masa mainnya di WC.)

"Aku ingin bertemu dengannya!" tegas Fugaku lagi.

"Untuk apa?" tanya Kakashi.

"Apakah dia lahir di RS. Konozabeth, Kakashi?"

"Hn. Ya.." jawab Kakashi singkat.

"Sudah jelas kalau begitu," ujar Fugaku.

"Ada apa ini ayah?" Sasuke keluar dengan wajah penuh ehm blotengan gara gara dia habis nyungsep ke sepiteng.

"Uchiha-San mencarimu nak," ujar Kakashi pada Sasuke.

"Ada apa Uchiha-San? Apa anda ingin mempertanyakan Sharinganku lagi?" jawab Sasuke dingin sambil menatap Fugaku.

"Kakashi dan Sasuke, ayo ikut aku!"

"Kemana?" tanya Kakashi dan Sasuke berbarengan.

"Sudah, ayo naik!" jawab Fugaku sambil menstater Lamborghini-nya.

Akhirnya Fugaku, Kakashi, Itachi, Sasuke dan Lee tiba di sebuah halaman yg luas sambil memandang plang besar bertuliskan :

**"RS. MOUNTAIN KONOZABETH"**

**motto kami : yang tak berduit tak boleh sakit! - TTD menteri Kesehatan Negara Api - Mister Kikiri Kakuzu.**

Ya, ini adalah halaman RS. Mountain Konozabeth, tempat Sasuke dan Lee dilahirkan.

Mereka berlima menuju tempat resepsionis, dan bertemu dengan seorang suster cantik bernama Iruka Umino (yang sebenarnya adalah hasil operasi transgender!)

"Ada yang bisa saya bantu tuan-tuan?" tanya suster Umino dengan kerlingan nakalnya.

"Sa-saya ingin.." ujar Fugaku gugup.

"Ingin apa tuan? Yang plus-plus atau VIP?" tanya suster Umino dengan sentuhan nakal di dagu Fugaku.

"Eh sa-saya.." Fugaku masih gugup.

"Suster! Saya ingin yang VIP!" sahut ninja bermasker- Kakashi dengan cepat (dasar otak ero).

"AYAH!" teriak anak-anak mereka serempak.

Setelah mendapat deathglare dari Itachi, Sasuke dan Lee akhirnya Fugaku dan Kakashi sadar.

"MasyaAllah Astafirrugllah kami khilaf!" jawab Fugaku dan Kakashi bebarengan.

"Suster, kami ingin tahu tentang data dari bayi yang lahir pada 23 Juli tahun 1994!" ujar Sasuke cepat.

(anggep aja lairnya mereka 94 ya biar seumuran radna hehe.)

"Atas nama siapa tuan?"

"Fugaku Uchiha dan Mikoto Uchiha," jawab Lee.

"Juga Hatake Kakashi dan Maito Gai," jawab Sasuke.

"Un, sebentar ya saya carikan.."

Setelah menunggu 59 jam 59 menit 59 detik mereka pun mendapat jawaban dari si suster Umino, "ini dia datanya!" seru si suster.

"Alhamdulillah.." seru kelima pria itu serempak.

**-UCHIHA YANG DITUKAR-**

Fugaku dan Kakashi mulai membaca data itu:

"Uchiha Lee, lahir berat badan 3,9kg , panjang 59 cm. Ciri khusus: berambut hitam bermodel pantat ayam, bermata onyx, berwajah tyrus, berbulu mata lentik, bersenyum manis, berdeathglare cool, berkulit putih pucat dan berhidung mancung," baca Kakashi.

"Hatake Sasuke lahir berat badan 3,2 kg , panjang 52 cm. Ciri khusus berambut Kappa, bermata lebar dan berwajah bulat, bersenyum PepSasoriDent, bergaya norak dan beralis tebal!" baca Fugaku.

**-UCHIHA YANG DITUKAR-**

"Ciri-ciri itu.." ujar Sasuke.

"Kenapa itu.." kata Lee.

"Tertukar!" sahut Fugaku dan Kakashi bersamaan.

"Ti-tidak mungkin!" sahut Lee.

"Jelas mungkin! Ini semua menjawab kenapa aku bisa setampan ini padahal ayah dan ibuku tidak bermutu!" jawab Sasuke seenak jidat pantat ayamnya.

"Tuan, kalau ada sesuatu yang salah mungkin rekaman ini akan membantu anda menemukan sesuatu yang salah itu," ujar suster Umino sambil menyerahkan rekaman CCTV pada Fugaku.

Mereka pun menonton kaset CCTV ruangan perawatan bayi baru lahir bersama-sama.

Dan mereka menemukan sesosok pria berdada besar ber-rok mini yang sedang di goda oleh wanita berambut panjang dan berkeriput.

TUNGGU DULU ! Ternyata mereka terbalik!

Seorang wanita berdada besar yang di ketahui adalah suster Tsunade yang dulu digilai oleh Fugaku dan Seorang anak laki laki berusia sekitar 4 tahun berkeriput!

Lalu mereka melihat sang bocah mendekati 2 boks bayi dan menukar 2 bayi di dalamnya..

Ya, bocah itu adalah..

"Aku pelakunya.." ujar suara yang sangat dikenal Fugaku, suara Uchiha Itachi-anak kesayangannya (begitu mengetahui kalau produk gen keduanya- Lee- ternyata SANGAT GAGAL!)

"Ta-tapi kenapa Nii-San ?" tanya Lee .

"Cukup ! Aku bukan Nii-San mu tempurung kelapa !" sahut Itachi ketus .

"Uchiha Itachi, JELASKAN!" bentak Fugaku..

"Aku lelah.. Aku lelah di anggap produk gagal hanya karena wajah tampanku yang berkeriput ini (tetep narsis ye chii) maka dari itu aku menukar Lee dan Sasuke.." kata Itachi.

"Uchiha Itachi, kau.."

SRIING

Tiba-tiba saja Itachi terkena Mangekyou Sharingan milik Mbah Madara yg dipinjam Mister Fugaku dan terbawa menuju dimensi lain-dimensinya author!

"Kyaaa Itachi k-kau.."

"Kenapa endingnya seperti ini author?"

"Habisnya ka-"

SRIING

"Amaterasu!"

"Kyaaaaaaaa!" (author pun di Amaterasu dengan sepenuh cinta oleh Itachi.)

Sementara itu di dimensi FanFic..

**Kediaman Uchiha.. **

"Oh benarkah kau Sasuke anak kandungku? Kau benar benar produk luar biasa nak! Ayo setelah ini ikut ibu casting filem PANTAT AYAM YANG TERBUANG yaa~" teriak Mikoto ketika Fugaku membawa pulang Sasuke ke rumah.

**Sementara itu, Kediaman Hatake, **

"Kyaaaaaaa si-siapa ini Kakashi?" tanya Gai histeris ketika Kakashi membawa Lee pulang.

"Inilah anak kita yang asli Gai, dia tertukar dengan Sasuke yang ternyata adalah anak dari Uchiha-San." Jawab Kakashi tenang.

"Demi Dewa Jashin! Ti-tidak mungkin Kakashi! Di-dia sama sekali tak mirip denganku! Rambut Kappa-nya, mata lebarnya, alis tebalnya pun tak mirip denganku!" Gai shock melihat Lee yang dibawa Kakashi.

"Kau ini bagaimana Gai? Tentu saja dia tak mirip denganmu! Kita berdua membuatnya bersama, jadi anak ini tentu saja mirip- AKU- kyaaaa.." Kakashi berteriak OOC sambil memeluk Lee erat-erat..

**Sementara itu ditempat lain.. **

"Titit titit tuit tit titit tuit.." JPS berbunyi lagi!

DJ pun berwahyu pada Hidan,

"My heart Hidan, pengikut kita bertambah lagi! Kali ini seorang Kappa-Man beralis tebal, tapi-"

"Tapi apa Jashin-Sama?" tanya Hidan bingung.

"PLEASE DEEH gue gak mau punya pengikut macem dia itu, noraknya gak ketulungan! Udah deh Dan, Elo-Gue-End!"

**Dan akhirnya FanFic GA JELAS INI 'HAPPY' ENDING JUGA! **

Terimakasih readers yang sudah mau membaca FF pertama ku ini ya :)

Terima kasih banyak untuk Senpai-Senpai juga yang sudah meluangkan waktu untuk membaca FF pertama ku yg hancur ini .

Terima kasih juga untuk review yang telah diberikan, sungguh radna ga pernah menduga kalau FF buatan radna bakal ada yg review, dan maaf aku belum bisa err~ lebih tepatnya belum tahu bagaimana cara membalas review (maklum author baru yg tidak berpengalaman) .

Terimakasih untuk Senpai yang sudah memberikan masukan positif buat radna, juga untuk Senpai yang sudah memberikan semangat apdet FF buat radna.

Tidak kusangka karyaku bisa buat orang tertawa dan tersenyum :)

Dan mohon maaf apabila ending nya mengecewakan atau tidak sesuai harapan, tapi sekali lagi Radna berterimakasih banyak bagi kalian yang telah membaca, mereview dan menunggu apdet Fic ini, aku bahagiaaaa x)

Mohon maaf untuk segala kesalahan dan OOC yang sangat sangat terlalu di FF ini .

Oh iya di FF ini b'day nya Sasuke dan Lee aku buat sama, hehe om Masashi Kishimoto maafkan aku yaa.

Plus maaf untuk Kakashi FG karena dengan sangat amat TERPAKSA aku membuat Kakashi menghamili Gai! (padahal aku sendiri FG nya Kakashi hiks hiks)

Akhir kata mohon review dan kritikan membangun nya ya,

"Ehem Radna-chan, daritadi sibuk ke FanFic melulu, ayo katanya mau bikin Uchiha Kecil sama aku"

"Kyaaa Itachi-Kuun!"

Sudah dulu ya readers,

sekali lagi terima kasih banyak..

**HASTA LA VISTA BABY :***

**- RadnaRadno –**


End file.
